To Love Somebody
by kswizzle1994
Summary: An AU where Dominate and Submissive relationships have become the norm. In 2030, a new law passes that says that there can no longer be a D/s relationship, what happens to Blaine and Kurt? Will they be able to move on to a "normal" lifestyle? Feautures Dom!Blaine and sub!Kurt. Be warned that this a very, VERY angsty story. There will be moments of fluff, but lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, this is like my first REAL story. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you to my lovely beta klainefan001 (that's her tumblr) :)**

**Because I couldn't put it in the summary: Rated M for mature themes and sexual activity and swearing... mostly for the sexual activity. :D**

* * *

"Starting tomorrow, there will no longer be "Dominants" or "submissives". Instead, we will go back to the way things were not only fifteen years ago and have a husband and a wife, girlfriends and boyfriends, or whatever your preference is."

As Kurt walks into the living room and hears those words, he drops his cup of coffee, the glass shattering on the wood floor, liquid splashing up and covering the bottom of his sweats and warming his bare feet instantly.

"Kurt, go back into the kitchen, sit at the dining room table. I'll be there in a moment," Blaine says calmly, the order clear in his voice.

Kurt hesitates slightly, stuttering out random words that don't make sense, but he goes anyway and sits on a chair at the table, the feeling strange. He hasn't sat on one since he was seventeen — when he met Blaine and they started the process. And that was five years ago.

Now that he's twenty two and Blaine's, he doesn't have the need to sit on a chair, finding comfort in sitting at his Dom's feet. It was never a rule, per se. It is natural for Kurt to do. It makes him feel safe, and more comfortable than sitting as an equal with Blaine.

Kurt places his head in his hands and focuses on not having a panic attack. He needs to stay calm — for Blaine. So he counts.

_In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four._

"Good boy," Blaine says quietly as he drags a chair around to sit directly next to Kurt and rests a warm hand on his back. "My good boy."

Kurt looks up at that, the simple praise warming his heart immediately.

"W-what did- what was he saying?" Kurt asks, rubbing at his eye slightly. A nervous habit he's picked up over the years. He knows it makes him look child like, but it brings him comfort in doing something.

"Baby, the new president has decided to outlaw this kind of relationship; he wants everyone to be equal again. He's noticed an alarming increase in abuse rates, and he just doesn't think it's safe anymore." Blaine pauses and looks at him carefully, but Kurt just sits there unmoving, feeling completely numb. So Blaine continues "He also has reason to believe that we Doms have pressured you into this kind of relationship against your will." Blaine takes a deep breath and takes Kurt's hand in his. "It's going back to the way things were before all of this."

In 2015, D/s relationships became more of the norm, and more and more people entered into them. By 2016 most of the world had moved from marriages and into claimed pairs, choosing who would be Dominant and who would be submissive themselves. While it was more common to have this kind of relationship, it didn't mean people were forced into it. The older generation especially kept their marriage and remained equals. It wasn't all that common, but it definitely wasn't unheard of to run into a husband and wife.

"B-but, I need this. I need the simple orders; I need you to be in charge of me… This is all I've ever known. And I want this as much as you do, if not more. He can't do this."

"He can baby, and he did. If someone is caught in this kind of relationship, they could be put to death or worse — put into jail."

Kurt pales at this. Jails and prison wards had become progressively worse over the years. No one knew exactly what happened in there. They only knew that screams of pure agony could be heard from a mile away. Once you were in, no matter how many years that was, you never came out alive.

Kurt shivered at the thought of ever having to go in there.

"He says we have to go back to the way things were in at least a week. It's so that you can get used to being considered my equal and we can start weaning you off taking orders and doing things yourself. I'm so sorry, baby."

Kurt starts to shake, trying so hard to focus on his breathing.

_In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, thre-_

"What do you need from me baby? Tell what you need me to do." Kurt only shakes his head. He can't think straight, can't wrap his mind around everything that's happened and what's going to happen. His mind is swirling, lost in an in-between state of consciousness and not knowing what way is up or down.

He's vaguely aware of being picked up and carried bridal style to the bedroom. Kurt comes back only for a little bit to realize that Blaine is lovingly spreading his arms above his head and tying them to the bed, going back down to tie his ankles as well. Blaine pulls a few blankets from the chest at the end of their bed and lays them over Kurt's body, tucking him in to keep him warm.

And Kurt can't help but think what a wonderful Dom he has, knowing exactly what he needs.

"Now baby, I need you to come back to me for a just a couple more seconds. Are you with me?" Kurt nods his head, wide eyes staring up at his Dom where he is straddling his hips. "I'm going to give you everything. I need to make a few phone calls so I'm going to attach a buzzer to your hand. If you need anything, anything at all, you press that buzzer and I'll come right away. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

"Yes Sir. If I need anything, press the button," Kurt whispers, still staring up at Blaine with all the trust in the world.

"Good boy. My good, good boy. Alright, I'm going to blindfold you now, and then I'll gag you." Kurt nods in understanding and is soon met with darkness, slowly but surely slipping under into blissful subspace, only aware of his Dom's fingers slipping the ball between Kurt's teeth and buckling it behind his head, and then tape wrapping around an object in his hand. "I know you're probably under right now, but can you make sure the buzzer works, sweetheart?"

It takes a few minutes for Kurt to process what Blaine has said, but then presses the button.

"Good boy." He feels light lips on his forehead and his cheek before the weight of the extra body is gone. "I'll be in the kitchen baby. No matter what, push that button, even if it's just that you need more blankets or something."

But Kurt is under too far to understand fully, except that his Dom has taken care of him and his needs and will now be somewhere other than the bedroom. And that is perfectly fine with Kurt.

* * *

If Blaine wasn't sitting on the couch during the announcement on the news, he is sure he would have collapsed right then as the president delivered his speech. He didn't know what to do when Kurt came in, looking even paler than he was originally.

As Kurt did as he was told and sat in the dining room, Blaine has to lean back against the couch and run his hand over his face to fully concentrate on the rest of the new president's words.

"If anyone is to flee to Canada or any other country without proper clause, other than to be in this relationship will not be given a choice, but rather thrown straight into jail."

The president went on and on, and soon Blaine blocked him out completely.

Of course, he didn't hear anything about submissive rehabilitation, which he is sure most people would need to transfer from being one thing in a relationship to the complete opposite. If Kurt was having this reaction, he wasn't sure how others were doing… especially since they had only just gotten into their claim four years ago.

He couldn't help but think about those people who had been subs for the whole fifteen years, depending completely on their Doms to take care of them, only to have that taken away and have to deal with things on their own.

He knows of at least two couples where the subs have given full reign to their Doms — Mike and Tina and Santana and Brittany. How would they pick out their own clothes each day? Figure out what to eat for each meal? What would happen to them?

With a sigh, he turns off the television and side steps the broken glass and cooling coffee still on the ground. He resolves to clean it up later, his first concern being Kurt at the moment. Everything else would just have to wait.

Blaine quickly explains the situation to Kurt, opting not to tell him about what the president had said about fleeing to Canada. He knows Kurt will want to first thing, but Blaine can't risk it. He knows that it will actually kill Kurt to be away from his father.

Blaine isn't surprised when Kurt seems to be slipping into a minor panic attack. Ever since Kurt graduated, he had trouble with occasional attacks. It happened at least once a week, and Blaine knew exactly what to do in each case.

Blaine knows that Kurt revels in the feeling of being tied down by his Dom, the safety and security it provides. That's how they originally decided their roles once they decided they would want to be together forever.

_("I secretly love giving someone all the control," Kurt had said just five years ago when they first started talking about everything. "I seem like a controlling person, but it gets stressful after awhile. Every once in awhile, I just dream about being tied up and not having to do anything but be dependent on someone.")_

So it was decided. Blaine would be the Dom — which he was more than happy with the role- and Kurt would be the sub, giving almost everything over to Blaine. Of course, Kurt still had free reign over what he wore each day, per his request, and Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to convince Kurt otherwise, which he was perfectly fine with. Blaine wanted Kurt to have his freedom as well. Kurt could choose whatever he wanted to eat, but Blaine would have the final say, and would push Kurt to eat more, knowing about his eating problems that had developed over the four years of high school. Kurt was also required to eat three regular meals each day, with a healthy snack between lunch and dinner. Everything else though, he handed it all to Blaine to take care of. And Blaine did.

And now Blaine can't.

Blaine gently carries Kurt to the bedroom and gives him everything that Blaine knew Kurt needed and let him drift off into subspace. They had done this every once in awhile, so Blaine was more than confident that Kurt would press the buzzer when he needed something and Blaine would be able to hear it.

He carefully walks out the door, looking back once more to make sure Kurt at least _looked _comfortable and by his seemingly relaxed position, he was deep in subspace. Blaine smiles slightly at the beautiful sight and wonders how long he could possibly keep this image for when he couldn't see it live.

He digs his cell phone out of his pocket and sees three missed phone calls from Burt Hummel.

After George Anderson kicked him out for wanting to claim Kurt, Burt became his father figure. Whenever he needed something that he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to help with, he turned to Burt, and he was more than happy to help.

With shaky fingers, Blaine presses the speed dial for Burt and waits as it rings twice before it clicks and a gruff, but quick "Hello" sounds on the other line.

"H-hey Burt."

"Hey kid, did you see the news?"

Blaine sighs and nods. "Yeah, I did. Kurt freaked out a bit."

"What do you mean "a _bit_"? Burt asks, and Blaine can only imagine him sitting down at the table and leaning his forehead against his hand.

"He's in the bedroom right now… relaxing." Some things you just don't tell parents — their son being tied up with everything they owned and now floating in subspace was one of those things.

"Alright… I figured he would have a little bit of trouble with this. He's only ever known how to obey. But what about you? How are _you _holding up?"

Blaine only leans against the counter and bites his lip. "I-I don't know. This is all we've ever known, Burt… How- how do we just go back to how things were when we were just babies? We don't know how to _just _be boyfriends."

When they first started talking about their relationship, they wanted to follow the norm. Yes, they could have just been boyfriend and then husbands, but they both decided that they didn't want to be the only ones outside of their friends and family to not be in a D/s relationship.

The beginning was tense, not knowing exactly what the other wanted. Kurt had reluctantly agreed to have Blaine be the Dominant because that was what his own father wanted (not that it mattered anymore that his father practically disowned him) and Kurt would do anything if it meant that he would be with Blaine.

But after awhile, they fell into their roles and were comfortable with it all, not wanting their relationship any other way.

"I know bud. But Carole and I have been in marriages. We were here long before this new relationship came to be. If you need any help, maybe you could fly out to Ohio for a couple of weeks… we could help you guys get reacquainted. Get situated in this new lifestyle."

"We'll probably take you up on that. I don't even know what's going to happen when I have to take his collar away. God, this whole thing is so messed up."

"I know bud, I know." He can hear Carole saying something to Burt and a heavy sigh. "If either of you need any help at all, give us a call anytime, alright bud?"

"O-ok. Thank you Burt."

"Not a problem kid. Now, take care of yourself, ok? I know you're going to spend a lot of time helping Kurt, but set aside some time to help yourself. He's not the only one who's going to go through a hard time."

Blaine nods and steadies himself on the counter. "I will. We'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye son."

Blaine's next call, the one he is most concerned about, is Mike. They're in a total power exchange relationship where Tina gave _everything _over to Mike, nothing is her decision.

"Hey man, I'm sorry but now is not the best time," Mike says hurriedly, and Blaine can hear small sniffles and a choked out sob in the background. "I-I'll call you back later."

"Alright Mike. Listen; if you need _anything _at all, just give me a call."

"Thanks man. I'll talk to you later."

Blaine hangs up and slams the phone on the counter and lets his head rest in his folded arms.

This is going to be a long week.

Blaine goes back into the bedroom and sits on the chair in the corner, not wanting to disturb Kurt. He needs this, so Blaine lets him have this time.

Blaine grabs his laptop from the table, opens a new tab and types "How to be in a regular marriage".

He copies and pastes everything that can possibly be useful into a word document and cringes every time he reads "They both make decisions, compromising when they don't agree. When they can't agree, they move on and attack the problem again."

Whenever they had an argument, Blaine would have overall say in the matter. He would of course listen to Kurt's side, but Blaine would make the final decision.

What would Kurt do when they had their first argument? Would he let Blaine make the final decision about everything, not being able to have a say?

What would Blaine do? Would he result in being demanding and telling Kurt what to do again? Would it result in Kurt having a panic attack if Blaine caught himself and forced Kurt to make the decision?

Blaine quickly closes the lid, takes a deep breath and closing his eyes, wills the headache that has formed to go away.

He can't think about all of this now — not if it's going to cause him so much pain to not properly take care of Kurt.

He looks up to the very relaxed Kurt, still spread out on the bed. Blaine so badly wants to go over and lie on top of him and hold him close, but he doesn't want to disturb Kurt's state of being at the moment. So he's content to sit there and watch as Kurt breathes in and out.

Blaine doesn't know how long it's been or even if he dozed off or not, but he opens his eyes quickly when he hears a buzzer go off.

Sure enough, Kurt has his thumb pressed on the button and Blaine is quick to go to him and take the blindfold off.

"Hello Beautiful," Blaine says quietly, tossing the blindfold aside and stroking his cheek softly, taking in Kurt's sleepy and dazed gaze, as he works the ball gag off. "How are you feeling?"

"M' tired," Kurt mumbles, moving his jaw to loosen it up. Blaine takes a bottle of water they always keep near the bed, uncaps it and lifts his subs head so Kurt can take a sip. "Thank you, Sir."

"You are more than welcome, sweetheart," Blaine says quietly as he works at untying Kurt's wrist and ankle restraints, pressing tender kisses to each wrist and ankle before moving to the side again to grab the water and place it to Kurt's lips again, making sure Kurt is fully hydrated.

The first time they tried the ball gag, they were inexperienced of course and afterwards Kurt collapsed from dehydration. This leading to the rule that Kurt must drink a full bottle of water before doing any other activity.

"You doing ok? Physically, I mean." Blaine knows very well what was going on with Kurt's emotions.

"I'm fine, Sir. How long was I under?"

Blaine looks to the clock and shrugs. "Only a couple hours. Definitely not the longest you've been under." Blaine remembers all too well the time when Burt had a second heart attack and Kurt couldn't get to him that night. He spent four hours under, two of them in full bondage, the other two spent at Blaine's feet at Blaine's persistence.

_("I don't want anything bad to happen to you, sweetheart. The gag makes it hard for you to breath. I'll put handcuffs on you though, but not the gag.")_

When Kurt finishes the bottle, he sits up fully as Blaine places the object on the nightstand and settles next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his subs waist and places a kiss to his exposed neck.

"I love you my beautiful boy, so incredibly much."

"I love you too, Sir," Kurt responds with a sigh, closing his eyes once more.

They lie like that for awhile until Kurt's breathing deepens and Blaine knows he's completely asleep even though it's only four in the afternoon.

Blaine lets him, carefully getting off of the bed and adjusting Kurt so he's lying down again and returns to the living room to see what else he could gather from the television.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls about an hour later. Blaine turns off the television and walks quickly to the bedroom.

"Hey, sweetheart. Have a nice nap?" Blaine asks softly as he sits on the edge of the bed and rests his hand on the other side of Kurt's body so he's over his boy.

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry I just fell asleep like that."

Blaine only kisses his forehead and then his lips. "Don't apologize. I know how you are when you come back after being under for so long. Are you hungry?"

Kurt nods sheepishly, holding his stomach as it lets out a small noise in agreement.

"Let's go make something then!"

Blaine holds his hand out to Kurt, who takes it gratefully and leads them to the kitchen. Blaine knows that he's avoiding the issue at hand, but he doesn't want to have to deal with it. Not yet.

He'll just wait until tomorrow when Kurt's in the right mindset.

They move around the kitchen, moving around each other with ease, and Blaine loves the idea of putting off talking to Kurt about this whole ideal until tomorrow. Because Kurt looks so incredibly content and at ease, and he does not want to take that away.

So they sit for dinner, Blaine not commenting on the fact that Kurt is at his feet like he always is and they eat in comfortable silence. Every once in awhile Kurt will place his cheek against Blaine's thigh and Blaine will run soothing fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp slightly and Kurt makes a content noise before sitting back up to continue.

Later they will put in a movie, Kurt will sit against Blaine's legs on the ground and Blaine will thread his fingers through his sub's hair, wondering if there was any way to fight against the president so they could keep it this way.


	2. Chapter 2

There's still so much to do, Blaine realizes as he cooks breakfast for the two of them the next day. He has to destroy their contract, remove Kurt's collar and start anew. He basically has to date Kurt all over again to get to know him in a different scenario.

He knows Kurt from the inside out, but now he can't act as Dom, but rather equal.

And while that scares Kurt, it scares him as well.

He doesn't know what will happen in the next week, how many panic attacks will happen, how severe (because that one thing is clear — Kurt will have panic attacks) and how Blaine is supposed to deal with it all.

But for Kurt he would do anything. He's his first priority at the moment and everything else can wait.

Blaine has called the office first thing this morning and handed all of his cases over to someone else, not wanting to bother with calls or emails or work in general when he has a hurting sub on his hands.

A long yawn comes from the entry way and Blaine turns around to smile at Kurt who only waves a little in response.

"G'morning," Kurt says softly, rubbing his eye as he sits at the bar and rests his cheek on his palm.

"Good morning sleepy head. Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes," Blaine says with a small smile as he flips the eggs. He turns around and doesn't miss the way Kurt makes a face of uneasiness as he reluctantly settles in the chair. He turns back to the breakfast in front of him, making sure everything is cooked to perfection. Kurt deserves as much.

"Blaine?" He turns his head and hums in acknowledgement. "Was yesterday — did yesterday… what happened yesterday. It actually happened, didn't it?"

Blaine bites his lip, turns only to turn the burner off and set the eggs off to the side.

"Yeah sweetheart, it did." Blaine makes his way over to him, the counter the only thing separating them as Blaine takes his hands.

Kurt nods in understanding, glancing at their joined hands.

"You have to take my collar… don't you?" he asks softly as Blaine's thumb runs over his knuckles.

"Yeah baby… I do."

Kurt bites his lip and lets his head completely fall as he takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's ok Kurt… you can let it out," Blaine says softly as he makes his way around the counter to embrace Kurt. Kurt only turns his face into Blaine's chest, fisting his hands in the thin shirt.

"I don't want you to," Kurt says brokenly.

Blaine sets his chin on top of Kurt's head and closes his eyes.

"I know baby, I know. We still have a week though. We'll go at it at our own pace."

Kurt nods and Blaine can still feel tears seeping through his shirt. He wants to join Kurt, cry his own tears.

But he can't. He has to stay strong for Kurt, because he needs someone to lean on through this. And that _someone_ is Blaine. He has to wait until Kurt is away to let his own emotions show.

Blaine's suddenly glad for neither of them having work that day — Kurt has an audition Monday.

They eat breakfast in silence and Blaine stops Kurt as he stands up to collect their plates.

"Go relax a little," Blaine says simply, placing a soft kiss to his head. Kurt only nods in agreement and goes to the couch, drawing his legs up to his chest.

As Blaine does the dishes, he receives a call, the caller ID flashing as Mike Chang.

"Hey Mike," Blaine says softly, placing the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. "How are things?"

He hears his friend sigh deeply on the other line. "I just got Tina to relax. She's sleeping now. How about you? How's Kurt doing?"

"Probably the same as Tina is. I can't even imagine how many panic attacks will occur this week," Blaine says in a hushed tone. "God, this is so stupid. What makes him think he can just take office and leave everyone else here in the complete dark about what to do next?"

"You know what I heard? He doesn't even have a sub. She's his actual wife, so of course he won't sympathize with us."

"Who voted for him anyways? God this is just a whole bunch of shit!"

"I know!" Mike exclaims. "Listen, Tina's probably going to need me soon, but if you need me at all, give me a call, alright?"

"You too man. I'll talk to you later."

When Blaine walks out, it's to Kurt sitting on the couch, face buried in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Blaine asks softly as he sits next to him and places a warm hand on his back and leaning in close, their legs touching.

"I'm just feeling really overwhelmed right now, Sir. I don't know what to do."

Blaine nods, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Good boy. Thank you for being honest with me." Blaine can see Kurt visibly relax at the simple praise and Blaine slides his hand down to grip at his boy's waist, hugging him close and pressing his lips to Kurt's hair. "We'll figure this out sweetheart. I promise I'm always going to be here."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry; can we not talk about this anymore? I just want to try to forget it for a while."

"Of course, Beautiful. We can do anything you like."

"Let's go for a walk. Central Park is always beautiful in the winter. We've been too busy to make it down there."

"That sounds like a great idea. Go get ready, be sure to wear something extra warm and we'll leave in about an hour. We can stop for bagels on the way there. Sound good?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt says with a smile as he plants his lips against Blaine's before standing up. "Will you join me, Sir?"

"Of course I will," Blaine says softly, taking Kurt's offered hand and lets his sub guide him to the bedroom.

They shower quickly, and Blaine is semi grateful that Kurt doesn't try to initiate anything. It's not that he doesn't want to do anything with his sub — god he wants that body — but that's not what Kurt needs right now, and Blaine would feel like he was taking advantage of Kurt.

_Maybe tonight, _Blaine thinks with a small smile. Tonight when they've had a day of fun and they can momentarily forget about everything that has and will happen.

They're out the door in forty minutes, ice skates in hand, which Blaine is very pleased with and makes it known to Kurt.

"I'm proud of you for getting ready so quickly. I honestly wasn't expecting to get out of here in an hour and a half, much less forty minutes."

"You said you wanted to be out of here in an hour, Sir. I just wanted to obey," Kurt says quietly, looking down at their joined hands.

Blaine stops at that and turns so they're facing each other. When Kurt continues to look at the floor, Blaine gently places his index finger under his sub's chin to make their eyes meet.

"What's going on? It's not that I'm angry for you obeying. I'm just confused. When I give you a time limit for getting ready, you usually throw a fit and make us late. Why now?"

Kurt averts his eyes and chews on is bottom lip, a habit that he picked up over the years and Blaine was determined to break.

Blaine smiles lovingly and places his thumb on his boy's lips, making Kurt's bottom lip be free from his teeth.

"Look at me, Beautiful," Blaine says gently, smiling softly when Kurt's eyes land on Blaine's. "I need you to be extra honest with me this week, alright? It's going to be crazy and as much as I would love to, I can't read minds. So, tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm afraid… I'm scared that I won't be enough for you after this week — when I can't serve you anymore or anything. I'm afraid that you'll leave me."

"Oh, my beautiful boy," Blaine says softly as he wraps Kurt up in his arms. "You will always be good enough. I'm not going to leave you because you can't serve me. I fell in love with Kurt, the beautiful, incredible man who stole my heart and took my breath away. I fell in love with Kurt Hummel who has an incredible personality and who was my friend before he was my submissive and my responsibility. I will always love you, no matter what. We'll figure this out _together._"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I-I'm just — I feel so lost."

"Don't apologize, Beautiful. Right now, we're going to go enjoy New York in the winter time, and we're going to have fun," Blaine says with a small smile as he pulls back and moves his thumb over Kurt's cheek bone, wiping away a tear.

Kurt only nods and closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Let's go," Kurt says gently.

Blaine takes his hand again, and guides them to the elevator, squeezing his fingers around Kurt's making an even brighter smile spread across his lips.

They grab a couple bagels to go and head down to Central Park, finishing their food just in time. Blaine pays while Kurt goes to find a locker, Blaine joining him seconds later. They change their shoes and walk awkwardly out to the rink.

"God, I haven't done this in forever," Kurt whispers to Blaine as they near the entrance.

"We'll be awesome, no doubt about it," Blaine says, stepping off the ledge and into the ice rink. "Come on, it's not too bad," he says, even as a little boy skates past him so fast that it makes him lose his balance and he falls flat on his back.

Blaine glares up at Kurt as Kurt lets out a small giggle.

"Oh honey, let me help you up." Kurt smiles gently as Blaine takes his hands and stands up, wobbling slightly. "Come on, let's go!"

They skate around the rink a couple dozen times, both laughing as they stumble a few times, arms wrapped around each other's waists to hold them steady. Their gloved hands are wrapped around each other's, and Blaine just takes the opportunity to watch as Kurt lifts his head to the sky and closes his eyes, letting himself be free.

"Well, what do we have here? The hobbit himself and his little slave," a voice says behind them.

"Kurt, don't," Blaine whispers harshly as they skid to a stop and turn around. Blaine knows full well who the voice belongs to and knows what Kurt will do if Blaine doesn't say anything. "Hello, Sebastian. How are you this lovely day?"

"Oh, just admiring the view of a lovely ass and a not so well formed, less than a human being submissive."

Blaine feels Kurt shudder beside him, and Blaine can't help but grip Kurt's hand tightly in his own.

"Fuck off, Sebastian. We didn't do anything to you."

"Wrong, Blainers. Where have you even been the last few days?"

"I took the next couple of weeks off; I handed all of my cases to George. Bill didn't seem to mind too much," Blaine says, tugging Kurt lightly so that he is more behind Blaine then right next to him.

Sebastian leans against the wall of the rink and smirks. "I can't _wait _until you get knocked off your high horse. That will be a glorious day for me and the rest of the firm." Sebastian starts to head off, but then turns back to the pair. "And I would suggest keeping that _pet _of yours on a tighter leash, Blaine."

With that, Sebastian skates off in the other direction just as quickly as he appeared and Blaine has to tug on Kurt's hand to get him to follow him to the exit.

"We're going home, Kurt," Blaine says simply, seeing the distressed look that is painfully evident on his subs face. When they get to the locker rooms, Blaine kneels in front of Kurt where he has seated himself on a bench and starts to untie his shoes. "It's over now, my beautiful boy. He's gone and we don't have to worry about him. You're mine, and you are absolutely beautiful."

"I'm not good enough, not good enough. I'm ugly and I-I-"

"Kurt, stop right now." Blaine leans up and takes Kurt's face in his hands, forcing them to have eye contact. "Stop it. You are beautiful and you are mine."

"I-I will never be good enough, I-I-"

"Kurt, I'm warning you. Stop it right now," Blaine says, placing his hand firmly on top of Kurt's.

"I'm not… I'm bad, I'm horrible and despicable and —

"Kurt, I have told you more than enough times," Blaine says quietly but stern enough. He's trying so hard to keep his anger at bay — at Sebastian, always someone else, never Kurt. "You will be getting a punishment when we get home. Now finish taking your skates off and put your shoes on."

Kurt swallows hard, managing to barely choke out a, "Yes Sir", and finishes putting his street shoes on, tying the laces of his skates together so he can swing them over his shoulder.

"You will not speak unless I speak to you or I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

The rest of the walk is silent as they make their way back to the small apartment. When they get inside, Blaine takes both of their skates and puts them in the closet.

"I want you to go to the bedroom, strip and wait for me," Blaine says simply as he makes eye contact with Kurt. When Kurt nods and turns around Blaine coughs slightly. "I need an audible answer, Kurt."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir."

"That's better." With that Kurt turns to the bedroom and does as he's told, while Blaine makes a mental note of what just happened. Kurt _never _forgot that rule. He was always eager to answer Blaine especially in a punishment.

Blaine lets the thought go for now as he walks over to the thermostat and turns it up a couple notches so that the apartment is a reasonable temperature for Kurt. While it is punishment, he doesn't need his boy freezing.

Blaine makes his way back to the bedroom to see Kurt kneeling, hands behind his back, head bowed and bare of everything but his leather collar.

"Good boy," Blaine murmurs softly, running fingers through the man's light brown hair before tugging ever so lightly. It's strong enough to elicit a high whine and forces them to make eye contact. "You will go stand in that corner over there," Blaine says as he nods to their usual corner, "until I tell you to come out. While you are in the corner, I want you to think long and hard about what happened and why you are standing there. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. While in the corner, I have to think about what I did wrong."

"Good boy. Now go on over there. I'm going to grab the cuffs really quick."

Blaine does as he says as Kurt stands in the corner. Blaine stands behind Kurt, cuffs slung over his shoulder as his hands run down Kurt's shoulders and biceps, forcing the arms gently and slowly to go behind his back. Blaine cuffs his wrists together and kisses the back of his sub's neck.

"No noises, no talking and no moving," Blaine says softly as he squeezes Kurt's hands once more and reclines on the bed.

If anything good comes out of this new law, it's that Blaine doesn't have to punish Kurt anymore. He hates having to punish his sub, hates not being able to be affectionate and "the nice guy" all the time. But he also knows Kurt needs it — especially in times like these.

Kurt's insecurities started to grow ever since Karofsky entered the picture in Kurt's sophomore year of high school. The bully had brought him down so many times, physically and emotionally, that Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Lucky for them, that led Kurt to Blaine which led them to now. But that hurt was still there for Kurt, that insecurity of not being good enough was always there and Blaine would punish him for it. Not for having those feelings, god no. But because Kurt never listened to Blaine during times like these when the insecurities would take over Kurt's mind.

That's what led Blaine to working part time in the first place. In the first few weeks that Blaine had started his job, Kurt had called Blaine the moment he was back at the apartment after his classes, knowing Blaine had his own work to tend to. But not even an hour after that did he receive a panicky call from the sub saying something about a panic attack and insecurities and Blaine broke about twenty traffic laws getting home.

That was the first time.

The other times, he expected it. He tried to tell Kurt that it was okay, that he would be there in two hours, that Blaine still and would always love and care for him no matter what. But nothing worked.

And then a month after that first incident, Blaine punished him for not listening to him.

_("Why aren't you listening to me Kurt? You are perfect and I love you. You don't need to worry about me leaving you because I won't. How many times do I have to say that?")_

That led to Kurt having corner time which immediately shut him up — for the time being.

"You may come out now, Kurt," Blaine says softly as he sees fifteen minutes has passed. He stands up and watches as Kurt slowly turns around, his gaze somewhat unfocused and his posture completely relaxed as he falls to his knees at Blaine's feet.

"Why did I have to punish you, Beautiful?" Blaine asks softly, running a soothing hand through Kurt's thick hair.

"I didn't listen to you, Sir. I was accusing you of lying by not listening to what you were saying," Kurt says softly, speaking to Blaine's knees.

"And why isn't that good, Beautiful?" Blaine asks as he lets his hand drop from his subs hair to his chin to lift up slightly so they make eye contact.

"Because that means that I don't trust you fully, and I need to be honest and trust you extra this week. If there's no trust, we can't have a proper relationship."

"That's right my beautiful boy," Blaine says softly as he drops to his knees as well. "I need you to trust me with everything you have so I can be a good Dom for you. If I don't have your trust, then this can't work as well as it has." Kurt nods as a tear slips from his eyes. Blaine sighs with a small smile. "You took the punishment so well. You are such a good boy," Blaine says softly as he runs another soothing hand through his subs hair and wipes away the tear.

Blaine leans forward and their lips touch for a brief moment before he pulls back again. "Come on; let's lay on the bed for a while, hmm?"

"May I have my hands in front of me, Sir?" Kurt asks softly as Blaine helps him to stand.

"Of course you can," Blaine says immediately. Blaine turns Kurt around gently as he takes the cuffs off and massages both wrists with his thumbs. "Go ahead and get on the bed, Beautiful."

"May I have the cuffs on, Sir?" Kurt asks softly as he climbs under the covers and lies on his side.

Blaine only smiles gently as he moves to in front of Kurt and bends down to kiss his subs temple.

"Maybe later, my wonderful boy. I want to give your arms a break and I want to cuddle you properly."

"Alright Sir," Kurt says as he gently closes his eyes and Blaine can tell the movement of his thumb on his subs forehead is making his more relaxed. So Blaine sits on the side of the bed and continues the motion, occasionally moving his hand across Kurt's scalp and scratching lightly, making Kurt hum in agreement.

Blaine smiles as Kurt's breathing evens out and he's allowed to go to his side. He carefully slides in beside Kurt, cradling the sub to his chest, placing a kiss to the back of his neck as his hand rest on Kurt's chest where Blaine feels a steady heartbeat.

Kurt whimpers in his sleep and Blaine curls his fingers slightly to rub against his chest until Kurt goes back to his dreaming state.

He doesn't know how long it has been, but Blaine opens his eyes to being rock hard against his subs ass, and Kurt rocking back on it as he moans in his sleep.

Smiling to himself, Blaine takes his hand off of Kurt's hand and wraps it around Kurt's half hard cock, stroking it to full hardness.

"Don't come until I tell you to, Beautiful," Blaine whispers in his subs ear.

"Blaine," Kurt gaps as his hand reaches behind him to find the back of Blaine's head. "Nngh, please."

"Shh, you're fine," Blaine says with a smile as he continues to stroke Kurt's cock. "I've got you."

Blaine lets go and places his hand on Kurt's hip, making him turn so he's on his back, and kisses him, nice and hard as Blaine settles in between Kurt's legs, Kurt gasping at the contact of cloth on his bare erection.

"I'm going to tie you to my bed, gag you and fuck you until I come and you forget everything but our rules. And then, if you're really good, I'll let you come as well. How does that sound, my love?"

"Please," Kurt breaths, back arching off the bed as Blaine's lips latch onto his neck, just above his collar, sucking and biting lightly to create a nice, purple bruise.

"Don't even think about touching yourself while I'm gone. I'll be right back."

Blaine climbs off the bed to go to their toy box, finding the purchase of the gag, and lube, and climbs back on the bed, straddling Kurt's hips as he holds up the gag.

"Do you need anything before I put this on you, sweetheart?" Blaine asks sincerely.

"No Sir. Just please, please."

"Alright. What's your safe signal?"

"In order to stop play, I will hum "Mary Had a Little Lamb", Kurt quotes their contract perfectly.

"Good boy. I'm going to gag you now," Blaine announces as he pushes the rubber ball into his subs mouth, between his teeth. Kurt lifts his head eagerly and allows Blaine to buckle the straps there before letting his head fall on the pillows again. Blaine grabs one of the decorative pillows from the side and taps Kurt's hip, Kurt lifting his hips so Blaine can slide it under his lower back.

"I'm going to tie you down now, Beautiful," Blaine says quietly with a smile, which Kurt returns behind the gag.

It was decided when they were writing out the contract that Blaine would walk through everything he was going to be doing. Kurt was unsure of sex at first and was honestly frightened by the thought. It wasn't exactly needed now that Kurt was more of a sex addict then Blaine, but they kept it that way. And Blaine knew of Kurt's secret that it turned him on even more when Blaine explained what he would do to him.

Blaine ties Kurt to the bed, expertly tying the ropes in place; ordering Kurt to give an experimental tug and asking if that was alright. When Kurt nods in the affirmative, Blaine moves onto his ankles and soon just sits on his heels and admires his beautiful boy, laid out naked in front of him and if that isn't the most perfect image he's ever seen…

Blaine leans down then and spreads Kurt's cheeks and licks at his pink hole.

"God Kurt," Blaine breathes and he feels Kurt's body shudder. "That hole is just waiting to be fucked, isn't it?"

Blaine smiles slightly at the moan that comes Kurt's throat and he goes back in, pointing his tongue to slip it inside.

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, spread you until you are properly prepared for my big cock, and you're going to take it like a good boy, aren't you?"

Kurt only lets out a gargled sound; a mix between a moan and a hum in agreement.

Blaine coats his fingers in lube and slips two inside, knowing full well that Kurt doesn't need the slow process anymore. He slides the digits in and out, reveling in the sound of Kurt's moans and whines.

"You're so greedy for it, aren't you Kurt," Blaine says with a smile as Kurt starts to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine adds a third one and starts to really search for that wonderful bundle of —

Kurt keens, head thrown back, back arched as he moans nice and loud as Blaine finds the purchase.

"Remember Kurt, you can't come until I tell you too." Blaine can tell that Kurt is trying to say a "Yes Sir" around his gag.

Blaine deems Kurt prepped enough and spreads a generous amount of lube on his palm and starts to stroke himself, coating his erection with it.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby," Blaine murmurs as he teases Kurt's hole with the tip of his cock. Kurt whines, eyes wide and pleading with Blaine. "Relax sweetheart."

This was the hardest part for them — making Kurt relax so Blaine didn't hurt him. So Kurt takes a deep breath in and Blaine slides right in in one stroke as Kurt breathes out, Blaine burying himself balls deep, moaning from the feeling.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight, you feel so good. Are you alright?" Blaine asks softly as he runs his clean thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. Kurt nods, moving his hips down on Blaine's cock, telling Blaine that he has the go ahead to move.

Blaine starts out at a slow pace as he always does, moving his hips back and forth in a nice, easy rhythm.

Blaine's close already. Seeing his sub tied down like this, a gag shaping itself around his mouth, his eyes blown wide from arousal, sparkling with all the trust in the world; it's enough for Blaine to come even without the sex — that's just a bonus.

It's Kurt's whines of pleasure and need, an almost begging sound that makes Blaine snap his hips forward and come, deep inside Kurt. He sighs happily as he comes down from his high and he only whispers, "Come Beautiful."

And Kurt does, completely untouched.

Kurt breathes deeply, a smile breaking out behind the gag as he continues to shake from his orgasm.

Blaine reaches up and unbuckles the gag, removing it from Kurt's mouth and setting it on the bedside table.

"Good boy," Blaine murmurs softly as he lies completely on his sub, a hand stroking over Kurt's hair. "Such a good boy for me. Tell me what you need, Beautiful.

Kurt works his jaw a little, loosening it up before speaking in a hoarse whisper, "I just want to lay here, just like this with you, Sir. Is that okay?"

Blaine smiles as he brushes his lips against the skin of Kurt's temple. "Of course it is, Beautiful. Let's get some water in you first, hmm?"

Kurt nods and Blaine reaches over to grab a bottle of water, untwisting the cap and guiding Kurt's head up toward the opening. Blaine smiles as Kurt takes several mouthfuls before pulling away.

"Thank you, Sir," and Blaine knows, one hundred percent now, that Kurt is deep, deep in subspace.

Blaine lies next to Kurt, body pressed up against his sub's side just enough to make sure Kurt knows he's there as Kurt closes his eyes. Blaine runs his fingers lightly over Kurt's chest and stomach, soothing Kurt until he is asleep.

Only then does he allow himself to fall asleep with the knowledge that for now, Kurt is safe and in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's Saturday, and Kurt finds himself kneeling on Blaine's side of the bed just before he is supposed to wake up. It was always a routine for them.

Kurt gets up before Blaine and waits by his Dom's bedside, preparing for whatever Blaine needed him to do that morning. So he waits until Blaine's alarm goes off at seven on the dot.

Kurt smiles softly, lovingly at the way Blaine's hand comes out from under the sheets and searches frantically for the off button. When he does find it, he lets his arm fall to the side of the bed and lets it hang there. Kurt takes the opportunity to place a small kiss to the top of Blaine's hand and take it in one of his, running his thumb along his Dom's — wait, boyfriends… or would it still be Dom since it technically hasn't been a full week — knuckles.

"Mmmm, morning my love," Blaine says sleepily and Kurt can see him turn towards where he usually sleeps. "Kurt?"

Blaine meets Kurt's eyes and Kurt can see the moment his expression falls.

"Oh Kurt… We need to stop doing this," Blaine says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his finger down his lover's cheek.

Kurt knows; he _knows _he can't do this anymore. "But I want to do this as long as I possibly can," he states, resting his cheek on Blaine's thigh.

He hears the man above him sigh and stroke his fingers through his hair, making Kurt completely relax under the touch.

"I know baby, I know. Thursday will be the last day you'll be able to do this, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt replies, closing his eyes as Blaine scratches his scalp lightly.

"Good boy. Now, its Saturday… what would you like to do, beautiful boy?" he asks softly.

Kurt thinks about it for a moment, reveling in the touch of Blaine's fingers and looks back up at him with a smile.

"Do this all day… while I can."

Blaine only leans down and places a kiss to Kurt's forehead with a small smile on his lips as well.

"That sounds perfect, Kurt. I want you to go make us coffee and pick a couple movies out while I go take a shower. When I'm done, you take a shower as well and change into whatever you're most comfortable in."

"Yes Sir," Kurt says with a smile, getting up off his knees and turning to get to work. But Blaine's hand on his wrist stops him. Kurt looks at him in question and steps near him once more.

Blaine only leans forward and brushes their lips together, not caring about morning breath.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. Thank you."

Kurt does as he's told, grinding the coffee beans and pouring them in the filter and adding water to the coffee pot.

It's then that he has the thought. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about it — especially when Blaine isn't in the same room with him and can help him — but he does.

What will happen in a week? What will he do without the simple orders, not kneeling or anything except doing everything that Blaine is doing?

Kurt grabs onto the edge of the counter to steady himself as his breathing quickens.

_In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four, _he think quickly to himself. But it doesn't help.

He tries to choke out a _Blaine _but all it comes out as is a wheeze. He continues to steady himself against the counter, feeling incredibly dizzy, and his chest tightening as he continues to count.

_In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four._

What will happen to him when he can't submit anymore? It's really all he's ever known. He saw his own mother submit, and then Carole. It's only natural for him to submit. But now that he can't… what will he do?

Black spots dance in front of his eyes as he grabs his chest, feeling his heart beating a million miles per hour as he struggles to get a proper breath.

He needs to get to Blaine… but he seems so incredibly far away as he grips the counter even more, knuckles turning white as he tries to concentrate on his breathing.

Blaine for his part, takes a quick shower, hates the fact of being away from Kurt too long, and thinks that from now on they'll just shower together like they did when they first got together.

Blaine wastes no time in brushing his teeth and putting on sweatpants, remaining shirtless as he walks out of the bedroom whistling a small tune.

"Hey baby? Where are you?" Blaine asks when he doesn't see Kurt in the living room where he first suspected him to be. He hears a wheezing noise from the kitchen and Blaine's heart immediately drops to the floor as he races to the kitchen and gathers Kurt in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the couch.

"Kurt, baby, you have to calm down, alright? Just breathe," Blaine says softly, making sure Kurt is lying completely on his back before situating himself on top of his sub, chest to chest and kissing Kurt's cheek softly. "Shhh, that's right, just breathe. It's ok, I'm here."

Blaine continues to stroke his sub's skin, anywhere he can touch until Kurt is completely relaxed and his breathing is back to normal.

"Good boy," Blaine murmurs softly, stroking Kurt's cheek as his eyes flutter open. "My good boy. Tell me what happened."

"I-I'm sorry Sir, I'm sorry, I'm —"

"No my beautiful boy. Don't apologize. Just tell me what happened."

"I was thinking about what will happen next week. What will happen to me when I can't take orders from you? I'll be completely lost without them, without you."

"I'm still going to be here. I'll always be here."

"But it's not the same!" Kurt cries out, silent tears rolling out from his eyes and past his ear. "It will never be the same!"

"Oh baby." Blaine wants to flip them around so he can properly hold Kurt, but Blaine knows this is what Kurt needs right now — the solid, familiar weight of Blaine's body on top of his. So Blaine continues to lie there, kissing Kurt's tears away and stroking his thumb over the side of his boy's neck, tugging gently on his collar.

"I'm sorry, I-I should have not —"

"No Kurt, don't you dare apologize for hurting. You have every right to be upset. But next time you start thinking about that, stop what you're doing and come find me. Even if that means calling me. Understood?"

"Y-yes Sir."

"Good boy. Alright, I want you to go take a shower and get into your comfortable clothes. I'll start the coffee and join you in a moment."

Kurt nods as Blaine stands and holds a hand out for him.

"Th-the coffee is all set… you just need to turn it on."

"Alright, I'll do that. Thank you, baby."

Blaine turns on the coffee maker and as quickly as he possibly can makes it to the bathroom to see Kurt stepping in the shower.

"I'll just be right here, baby," Blaine calls, starting to set out their skin care routine. Blaine knows that Kurt needs this familiarity of routine.

Kurt takes less time than usual, Blaine notices, but doesn't comment on the fact. He's sure it has something to do with Kurt needing to be as close to Blaine as possible.

As he steps out, he dries himself off quickly and pulls on his own pair of sweats and a loose white t-shirt.

They continue through their morning routine and Kurt actually smiles at one point when Blaine bops his nose with a cream covered finger. Kurt only rolls his eyes in a fond way and rubs it in.

When they're finished, Blaine pours each of them a cup of coffee and they take them in the living room and picks out their first movie — _The Notebook._

"Classic," they both say at the same time as Blaine sets the disc in the player and sits on the couch. He's not at all surprised when Kurt gets situated at his feet on the ground, resting his cheek against Blaine's thigh.

* * *

It's Monday. Kurt has his first audition and he's anxious as ever. It has been four days since the announcement and ban of his kind of relationship he has with Blaine meaning that he only has three more days to get situated.

It's definitely not easy.

Kurt, as he always has been doing, situates himself at Blaine's bedside and waits for the alarm clock to go off.

He's greeted the same way he has been the last four days, Blaine frowning only slightly to see Kurt by his bedside but lightening up and giving him praise and orders for the morning.

"Go take a shower, do everything you need to do to be completely ready for the day. Someone has their audition today!"

It takes everything Kurt has for him to stand and go to the bathroom to get ready, wanting to stay at his Dom's feet all day and not do anything but do whatever Blaine says.

But he knows he can't, unfortunately. He has been waiting for an audition for literally months now, and it's his dream role. He can't just turn down the opportunity of a lifetime.

Per Blaine's request, Kurt sits on a chair during breakfast, something he would not be able to get used to right away.

Blaine seems to sense his uneasiness because he asks, "Are you alright, my love?"

Kurt only shrugs as he continues to push his food around on his plate. "This is just so hard, Sir. Blaine! I'm sorry," he resolves, placing his face in his hands and taking a deep breath.

He hears Blaine move his chair over and feels arms going around his shoulders, drawing his body to rest against the chest of his Dom — boyfriend.

"I know sweetheart, I know. We still have three days to get through this adjustment. That's plenty of time."

"I-I need to go to the theatre. My audition is in two hours and I want to practice some," Kurt resolves, standing up and out of Blaine's grip.

"Kurt, you barely ate anything."

"I'm not hungry."

Kurt sees Blaine's shoulders move up and down as he takes a deep breath. He's seen that look before — the look that Blaine gets when he's trying to be patient.

"Kurt, I would really like it if you would eat some more."

"I'm _not hungry_," Kurt says through gritted teeth, crossing his arms.

"Kurt, eat some more."

"Damn it Blaine! I'm not _hungry_."

Blaine stands then, twisting Kurt around to land five swats on his covered ass.

"You will sit down, and you will eat more until I am satisfied!" Blaine says, voice rising only slightly. Kurt looks stunned as tears gather at his eyes, but he sits nonetheless and continues to eat the eggs and toast on his plate.

"G-good boy," Blaine stutters out, looking back to his own plate, shoving his own food around.

Kurt only lays his hand on the other man's forearm, and smiles when he looks up.

"We'll help each other… just like we always do."

Blaine smiles as well, taking Kurt's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Together. We'll get through this together."

With a nod and a small kiss, Kurt leaves for his audition and Blaine stays behind, still not taking any cases quite yet. He needs to be on full alert if Kurt needs him for something.

Blaine sits on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee as he stares at the wall, wondering what he could possibly do to make this easier on both of them.

But for the first time, after being a Dom for four years, he doesn't know. He doesn't know how to fix this, or make it better.

And he hates that. He hates that he can't make Kurt feel better or comfortable in this. It will just have to take time and run its course.

He hates time.

When Kurt does come home, he doesn't expect to see him so run down and looking so drained. He's even more surprised when he drops his bag on the ground and kneels in front of Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's thigh.

"Baby?" Blaine asks tentatively, reaching out a hand to rest on his sub's — no boyfriend's — head, running his thumb over his hairline.

"It was a long day, and I'm tired," Kurt sighs heavily, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's leg.

"What happened? How did the audition go?" Blaine doesn't have the heart to tell Kurt to get off his knees; that he needs to stop doing that soon. Blaine takes the opportunity to run his fingers along Kurt's leather collar, tugging on it gently, making Kurt whimper.

"They were talking about the new law… a lot. And then they commented on my collar and how you weren't doing me any favors and were making bad decisions on letting me be this submissive still. I didn't even — I choked. God Blaine, I choked." Kurt looks up then, bright blue eyes, shiny with unshed tears.

Kurt rests his head against Blaine's thigh again and Blaine can see his eyes fluttering shut, his eyelashes fanning across his cheekbone, as silent tears track down his cheek.

"Oh sweetheart. I am so, _so _sorry. I'm sure if you called them they could gi —"

"They seemed happy that I did. I heard them say something along the lines of 'How can we count on someone being lead if they're still that submissive?' But I want to be submissive. I don't want this to end. I need you Sir — Blaine, god."

"I know sweetheart, I know," Blaine says quietly, stroking Kurt's hair and neck, wishing that he could somehow fix this.

"What if I can't be good? What if I'm just stuck like this? What if I can never be _normal_?"

Blaine winces at that, because what if they _can't _adjust like most people are doing? What if they just can't get out of this lifestyle?

"We'll figure something out. But Kurt?" Kurt looks up, wrinkling his nose as he sniffs. "You will always be good," Blaine says softly, cupping his boys face in his own hands, stroking his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. "You will always be my good, perfect boy. Nothing will ever change that. And I will love you no matter what."

Kurt only nods, settles his cheek against Blaine's thigh again and takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes.

"But good news," Kurt says, perking up slightly. "I didn't have one panic attack today. Even with all of that talk, none came. I mean, I kind of freaked out once I was done, but I was determined not to."

"That is excellent news sweetheart! I'm so proud of you. It's definitely progress," Blaine says, carding his fingers though Kurt's hair once more, smiling down at him. Kurt lies his head back down on Blaine's thigh and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes once more.

They sit there for awhile, Blaine staring down at his… boyfriend, stroking loving fingers through his hair and massaging his neck, just above his collar.

The way Kurt's body slumps even more, the way there is no tense limb in his body, makes Blaine believe he is in deep. And Blaine is perfectly ok with that as he continues to murmur soft praise and continue to stroke Kurt's hair back and massage his scalp.

And once again, Blaine lets silent tears fall; still pondering how he could possibly make this alright.

* * *

Wednesday comes and Blaine receives an urgent call from his boss, needing him to come into work to pick up the pieces of a co-worker.

"Baby, I need to go to the office for a couple hours," Blaine says as he walks into the living room again. "I'll probably be back around one. Will you be alright?"

Kurt looks up at him and shakes his head.

"Please let me come with you, Sir. I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave me."

Blaine sits next to Kurt and pulls him into his chest. "I won't ever leave you, sweetheart. But, yes. You can come with me. It will probably be really boring though. Are you sure you don't want me to call Mike and Tina? I'm sure they would love to have you."

"No, Sir," Kurt says as he tightens his hold he has around Blaine's waist. "I want to be with you. I'll be good, I promise."

"I know you will, Beautiful. You are always good." Blaine lets go and kisses him softly. "Now go get ready, something presentable for the office. I want to be out of here in twenty minutes. Up for the challenge?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt says with a smile, practically running to the bedroom.

Blaine isn't entirely surprised when Kurt emerges from the bedroom fifteen minutes later, smiling and ready to go.

"Is this alright?" Kurt asks, giving a small twirl to show off his dark blue suit.

"You look absolutely stunning," Blaine says as he tugs Kurt into his arms, and kisses him softly. "Let's go."

They walk out the door, hand in hand and hail a taxi, heading toward the office.

"Alright, Sebastian's going to be there, I know that for a fact. I want you to stick by me as much as you can and don't talk to him. If he talks to you when I'm not around, don't talk back and find me right away."

"What if you're in a meeting, Sir?" Kurt asks softly, so quietly that Blaine almost doesn't hear him.

"Then go to my office and lock the door behind you and don't answer the door for anyone. I don't want you having a panic attack and me not being there."

Kurt nods and settles his head on Blaine's shoulder, used to the simple rules of the office. He usually just stays in Blaine's office anyway.

When they finally pull up to the building, Blaine pays the driver and tugs Kurt out of the car and walk into the building hand in hand.

Kurt sits in his usual seat in Blaine's office and pulls out his drawing pad that he usually keeps there to keep himself entertained.

"Good boy," Blaine says from his desk with a smile. Kurt looks up and reciprocates the smile and they both get back to work.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Billings would like you to attend a meeting in five minutes," Mr. Billings secretary says as she knock on the open door.

"Thank you, Miss. Rose. I'll be right there."

Blaine stands up from his desk, placing the paperwork he was working on into files and placing them in a drawer as he glances up to see Kurt staring at him.

"I'll be gone no more than an hour, sweetheart. I'll be right back," Blaine says softly as he crouches in front of Kurt. "Remember, don't-"

"Talk to Sebastian and stay in here as much as possible unless it's an absolute emergency. I know Blaine. Go to your fun meeting. I'll just be here."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Blaine asks as he leans forward and kisses Kurt lightly. "I'll be back soon."

When the door closes behind his boyfriend, Dom, whatever; Kurt glances down to his sketch again and smiles at the simple skirt and blouse match he made.

He sighs deeply, putting the drawing pad aside for the time being. A part of him wishes that he would have gone to Mike and Tina's. It's always boring at the office with no one to talk to and stuck in the small office. But he puts up with it if it means being that much closer to Blaine.

Knowing that Blaine is in a room right down the hall is enough for Kurt to feel safe.

He stands up and stretches arms high above his head and bends down to stretch out his back. He paces around the office, trying to make it seem like he's doing something productive.

"I could count this as exercise," he muses out loud to nobody.

He wishes that the uncomfortable pressure in his lower abdomen stops and he doesn't have to go out of Blaine's office without Blaine, but he can't ignore it any longer.

He supposes he could ask Blaine's assistant, Marcus, to walk with him and make sure no one gives him trouble. Marcus is a Dom after all… well, was a Dom. Either way, he could protect him from running into Sebastian.

No, he may be a submissive, but he's also a man. He can step outside of the office without any fear. He just has to remember to ignore Sebastian if he is to run into the man.

He opens the door cautiously, looking both ways to see if there was anyone he did not want to run into and closes the door behind him and makes his way to the restroom.

He finishes his business, washing his hands and staring at the mirror perhaps a little too long. The way his collar contrasts with the color of his skin is just an incredible thing to look at. He had never seen it like this before — the beauty in which lied across his neck.

But it was going to be gone soon. Tomorrow actually. Today was the last full day he would be able to wear his collar and that frightened him so much.

He steeled himself, standing a bit straighter; hands clenched into fists as he exited the bathroom and made hi escape back to Blaine's office.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?" a voice behind him said, and Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice.

Kurt knew he should have kept walking, knew he should get back to the safety of Blaine's office with the door locked. But Sebastian made his move before Kurt could do anything. Hands slipped around his waist, hands splayed on his stomach while it turned with uneasiness, the thoughts of _wrong, wrong, wrong, _floating in his head. But he couldn't escape. Even as he felt Sebastian's nose skim up his neck and right next to his ear.

"You know," he whispered hotly in Kurt's ear. "This hallway is never used anymore. No one will pass by us; no one will hear your cries of help. So I suggest you keep that pretty mouth shut."

"_Never_", Kurt whispered, voice hoarse, but strong enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Do you remember the last time you were here?" Sebastian asks, hands running up Kurt's sides and across his chest. "Remember how you cried, begged for me to stop. I don't know for sure; did I mark your pretty neck? Did Blaine notice?"

Kurt remembers that time all too well, the lie he told his Dom, how Blaine was drunk when it happened and Blaine somehow believed him. Kurt couldn't tell Blaine the truth. He just couldn't.

He couldn't move at all, paralyzed with fear coursing through his veins, his heart beat picking up, breaths coming out in shorter spurts.

"STOP!" Kurt breathed, finally able to break Sebastian's grip to run to Blaine's office and lock the door behind him. Kurt sat himself in the small corner of the office, farthest away from the door. Still, no one came, no one knocked on the door. There was nothing but silence.

With trembling fingers, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, pressing Blaine's speed dial.

"B-blaine?" Kurt asks, hating how it shakes so badly as there is a click on the other end.

"I'm on my way, Kurt," Blaine says quickly, something rustling in the background, hurried apologies and a door opening and closing.

It isn't long until Kurt hears a key in the lock and Blaine bursts through the door, glancing around the room until his eyes fix on Kurt's shaking form.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine breathes, moving quickly to kneel in front of Kurt and pulling him against his Dom's chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and my collar and tomorrow and I don't want this to happen," Kurt says brokenly, hating how that's only half the truth, if it's even that.

"Oh baby, don't apologize. You are such a good boy. You didn't try to fix it yourself. You called me right away, which is one of our rules. You did so well, sweetheart."

Kurt sniffs and clutches on to Blaine's shirt, taking comfort in the familiarity of Blaine's arms around him.

They stand up and Blaine puts Kurt's coat back on, and ushers him out of the office, announcing that they were going home.

Kurt apologized a million times for making Blaine leave early, but once Blaine says to cut it out, that Kurt doesn't need to apologize, Kurt shuts his mouth for the entire car ride to the apartment.

"I just really want to hold you right now, Beautiful. Is that alright?" Blaine asks as they make their way into their small space.

"Please, Sir, please," Kurt begs, tightening the hold he has around Blaine's hand.

Blaine lovingly takes Kurt's clothes off, being sure to hang them up properly and tells Kurt to lie on the bed as Blaine does the same to himself.

Blaine takes Kurt in his arms, Kurt's face pressed against Blaine's neck and Kurt's hands curl up in between their chests as Blaine holds him tightly around his shoulders and waist.

Kurt can feel Blaine's pulse, steady and even, smiles when Blaine takes a deep breath and presses a kiss to his temple.

"I have you, sweetheart. I will always have you," Blaine whispers, the tips of his fingers running up and down Kurt's back.

And Kurt finds himself being lulled to sleep by the action, familiar arms wrapped around him, the familiar scent and the familiar sense of love of Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey, look at me! Chapter five is kicking my ass, but hopefully it will be up sometime next week! :)**

* * *

Blaine sighs softly as he lies awake in bed, his arm wrapped around his sub. Kurt only snuggles deeper into his chest, letting out a quiet, content breath and Blaine can't help the tears gathering at his eyes.

It's Thursday morning, and everyone in his office was given the day off knowing they would need it. There are too many subs and doms in his workplace who are going to have an emotional day today, the CEO decided everyone just needed a long weekend to help with adjustment.

_"At least he knows what he's doing,"_ Blaine thinks bitterly to himself.

Kurt groans beneath him and stretches before looking up to Blaine and smiling softly.

"Good morning, Sir. Why didn't your alarm go off?"

"I-I'm not working today, remember?" Blaine asks, hoping the worry doesn't sound through his voice.

Kurt looks down again and draws random patterns into Blaine's chest. "Oh yeah… that."

Blaine hates that he has to put Kurt through this; that the president is forcing them to go through this incredibly emotional time without any sense of direction or understanding of the word _time_.

"Sweetheart, I hate to do this, but I want to do it as soon as possible to help you have more time to get used to it."

"Yes, Sir." Blaine doesn't comment on that issue yet. One step at a time.

"Alright baby, do you want breakfast before or after?"

"After Sir. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down if you take my collar off before."

Blaine understands, so he gently pushes Kurt up, sliding slowly out of the bed and go into their living room, Blaine wanting to save Kurt's knees from their wood flooring.

Kurt practically falls to his knees, head bowed in perfect submission as Blaine makes his way over and runs soothing fingers through Kurt's hair and gently tugs to make Kurt look at him. Kurt whines softly, but still meets Blaine's eyes, Kurt's blues shining with unshed tears.

Blaine really doesn't know what to do at that point. There's really no process for this type of thing, and Blaine never really thought of it because he didn't think that he would have to remove Kurt's collar.

"Okay, Kurt," Blaine sighs, scratching lightly at Kurt's scalp. "I need you to remember that I'm not doing this because I have stopped loving you. I'm doing this against my power in order to keep both of us safe. But nothing can ever stop me from loving you, sweetheart. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt replies softly, bowing his head slightly as his shoulders jerk forward and a sob escapes from his lips.

Blaine kneels in front of Kurt and cups his subs face in his own hands, kissing him softly, their tears mixing together on their lips.

"I love you, my beautiful boy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sir. Please, let's just get this over with?" It comes out as a question, proving that Kurt still can't demand Blaine to do something.

"Okay, baby." Blaine takes the key from around his neck and lifts his hands to wind around Kurt's neck and finds the lock, not letting his eyes leave Kurt's. Kurt only nods at the silent question and soon the collar is being released around his neck and falls to the ground beside them.

Kurt bows low, resting his head in Blaine's lap as sobs erupt from his throat. He turns on his side, his legs coming up close to his chest as his hand covers his mouth.

Blaine feels helpless as he strokes Kurt's hair back, trying to keep his own tears behind his eyes. That's that, he realizes. After Kurt wearing the collar for four years, it is no longer there. He can no longer tug on it slightly when he needs Kurt's full attention, he can't hear the slight whimper it elicits from Kurt. It's all gone; nothing but memories.

Blaine readjusts them, his legs and feet tingling with the double weight on them, sitting cross legged with Kurt's head pillowed on Blaine's thigh as Blaine leans against the back of the couch, dipping his head back so it rests on the seat of the couch. He closes his eyes as he continues to stroke Kurt's hair and neck, already missing the leather feeling of the collar.

Blaine doesn't know what will happen in the days to come, doesn't know what will become of them. But he will do anything he can for his hurting sub — boyfriend. What was it?

Blaine is slightly startled when Kurt grips his other thigh tightly, his breathing picking up speed.

"Kurt, Kurt I need you to — can you sit up for me?" Blaine tries his hardest not to command him to do anything, making it sound like a request rather than an order.

Kurt sits up slowly, his hand going up to grasp his chest as the other continues to cling to Blaine's thigh, surely leaving a bruise.

"Okay baby, can you take deep breaths for me? Deep, deep breaths, yeah that's it." Kurt takes a slow, almost looking to be painful breath in and lets it out, closing his eyes as he concentrates on his breathing.

"Good job, continue to do that, alright? I'm going to grab you some water. I'll be right back."

Blaine practically sprints to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of water and races back to the living room to see Kurt resting his head against the couch with his eyes closed as he continues to focus on his breathing.

"Good b — good, Kurt. You're doing great." Kurt opens his eyes, tears continuing to form as Blaine lifts the bottle to his lips. Kurt tilts his head back and takes a sip. "What else can I do for you, Beautiful?" If anything, Blaine would not let go of the title for Kurt. Not for anyone.

Kurt shakes his head and crawls the two inches it is to crawl into Blaine's lap and wraps his arms around Blaine waist and rests his head in the crook of Blaine neck.

"I hate this," Kurt whispers against his skin, lips grazing over it.

"I know baby, I know. It's hard. But remember what we said last week? We'll get through this together. I'll be right by your side the whole way, okay?"

Kurt only nods, fists his hand in Blaine's thin shirt, takes a deep breath in and tenses slightly.

"I-I-I — Blaine, i-it's coming back," Kurt manages to get out and Blaine sits Kurt up a little more, only to lay him on his back.

"Kurt, breathe, ok. Focus on your breathing. You can fight it, I know you can."

Kurt sucks a deep breath in, holding it in and letting it out slowly again. He closes his eyes, resting one hand on his chest, the other on his stomach as he continues, but it's helpless. He's having a panic attack and there's nothing Blaine can do except to make Kurt's head rest in his lap and stroke fingers through his hair.

What would help Kurt calm down? All Kurt had asked him to do for him was tie him up or settle Blaine's whole body on top of Kurt's in hope of sending him to subspace; which happened about 98% of the time.

But now Blaine can't do that. He can't simply send his boyfriend to subspace because it was officially illegal. He couldn't even give him a light spanking, knowing full well what that did to Kurt.

So he continues to sit there, watching Kurt struggle for a proper breath with his eyes closed and Blaine's fingers stroking his hair lovingly, worried slightly by the amount of time that has passed.

But the worry in Blaine's chest decreases as Kurt's breathing starts to even out and he's fast asleep.

Blaine sighs, running his hand over his face as he stands, bracing himself and lifting Kurt off the floor and carries the sleeping man to their bedroom.

Blaine lays him gently on the mattress and goes to the other side and climbs in beside Kurt, cuddling him close, burying his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck as tears slip from his eyes.

For the first time in five years, he has no idea what he's doing, no idea what he's going to do, and no idea how to fix anything.

So he lies there, hugging Kurt close while he sleeps, letting tears fall freely now that Kurt can't see him.

It's an hour later that the feeling of Kurt shifting wakes Blaine from his deep daydream and thinking. A soft groan escapes Kurt's lips as he turns and slips his leg in between Blaine's.

"Blaine," he whimpers softly, clutching Blaine's thin shirt tightly between his fingers, his face against Blaine's collar bone.

"Shh, my love, I'm here," Blaine whispers, not entirely sure if Kurt is awake or is still asleep. So he continues to stroke his fingers up and down the other man's back and hugs him tight.

"Blaine," Kurt says again, his shoulders shaking. "I don't want this to happen."

Blaine sighs deeply, confirming the fact that Kurt is in fact awake and only hugs him tighter.

"I know sweetheart. But we don't have a choice. I don't want to chance losing you."

Kurt nods against Blaine's body and scoots closer to him. "I know. I just don't like it. I miss the leather against my neck, I miss our handcuffs and being able to be bound and, and —"

"Kurt, slow down. You'll work yourself up," Blaine says softly, pulling back and kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'm going to miss all of those too, baby. But we have to get used to this being our norm. Luckily, we don't have to do anything all weekend if we don't want to. We can stay in, watch movies, whatever you want."

Kurt mumbles something that Blaine can't understand. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"I want you to tie me to this bed with your ropes and ties, and I want to kneel in front of you, and I want you — _need_ you to dominate me. God Blaine, I need it."

Blaine lets out an almost silent sigh and hugs Kurt closer. "I know baby. But you know we can't do that."

Kurt nods against Blaine's chest and pulls at the shirt, until more is fisted in his hand, clenching tighter as Blaine feels Kurt's shoulders start to shake again.

"B-blaine," Kurt cries, gasping for breath. Blaine has to stop himself from rolling on top Kurt. Instead, he pushes Kurt up and runs a hand up and down his back.

"Kurt, breathe. It's going to be ok. Just please breathe for me." Blaine is trying so hard to not make it into a command; his head is starting to hurt from everything that's going on around him.

"I-I'm ok… I'll be ok," Kurt says, even as he grips Blaine's thigh tightly and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

Blaine only presses a kiss to Kurt's temple and leans his forehead against the skin there.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine breathes against Kurt's ear, sending a shiver underneath his fingers where they are placed on Kurt's lower back. "I love you with all of my heart, and I will do _anything _it takes to keep you safe and in my arms."

"I-I know Si — Blaine," Kurt says, correcting himself immediately. Blaine only presses a soft kiss to his head and tightens the hold he has on Kurt. "I love you too."

They don't know how long they lie there, but Kurt is the first one to get up and hold a hand out to Blaine.

"Shower with me?" he asks simply with a small smile.

Blaine returns the smile, takes Kurt's hand and lets his beautiful boy lead him to the bathroom. When the door closes, Kurt turns around and takes the bottom of Blaine's shirt and lifts it up and over his head, Blaine lifting his arms accordingly.

Kurt's lips are on his in an instant, Blaine's arms wrapping around Kurt's waist and pulling him tight against his own body as Kurt's arms wind around his neck.

Kurt moans deep in his throat when Blaine's hands slip in Kurt's pajama pants and kneads the flesh of his ass, making Kurt buck, their erections brushing against the other through the fabric.

Blaine continues to work Kurt's lips against his own, tugging lightly with his teeth as he gently raises Kurt's shirt up as well, only breaking their lips apart to take Kurt's shirt off completely.

"I-I need you, Sir," Kurt pants right before Blaine latches their lips together, forcing Kurt to back against the wall. Kurt lets his body sag slightly as he parts his legs and Blaine is right there, leaning against him, practically holding Kurt up with his own body weight.

"I've got you," Blaine says against Kurt's lips, reaching up with his hand to brush Kurt's hair off his forehead. "I will always have you."

Blaine reaches his hand down and grips Kurt's obvious hard on through his pants and strokes lightly, making Kurt's head fall back against the wall with a gentle _thud _as he moans high and softly, his mouth hung open as he bucks into Blaine's hand.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine says softly as he leans his forehead against Kurt's and shuts his eyes. "Beautiful and all mine." Blaine lets his lips brush over Kurt's before tugging Kurt's lower lip between his teeth, knowing full well what that does to Kurt.

"Blaine, please, Sir!" Kurt closes his eyes shut tight as Blaine continues to grind against Kurt, bringing one hand up to grasp the back of his neck, the other winding around his waist.

Out of nowhere, tears start to pour down Kurt's face as he continues to buck into Blaine's hips as Blaine latches his lips at the place where his neck meets his shoulder.

"P-p-p-please, please," Kurt sobs hysterically. Blaine glances up then and kisses him softly, running his thumb Kurt's tear soaked cheek.

"Shhh, baby, shh. Come for me," Blaine whispers soothingly as he grinds his hips into Kurt's one last time before Kurt gasps as he comes, soaking his pants and underwear as he moans against Blaine's lips.

He swats weakly at Blaine's hand that had started to stroke him through his orgasm and Blaine leans completely against Kurt, lips licking and kissing up and down his neck and jaw.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt breathes.

"You're more than welcome, baby," Blaine says, inhaling once more to simply breathe in the scent of his… his…

"I think we should actually shower now, don't you?" Kurt says with a slight laugh as he wipes his eyes.

"Are you going to be… well, do you want to wait on that? We can cuddle," Blaine offers, not wanting to ask the obvious question. Kurt is definitely not okay and he won't be any time soon.

"I-I just want to shower right now. After?"

"Of course. Whatever you need, sweetheart."

"Actually, do you mind if I shower alone? I just need to think for a little bit."

Blaine takes a deep and nods his head. "Yeah, yeah, you shower I'll be in the bedroom." Kurt nods slowly and starts to turn toward the shower. "But… will you keep the door open?" Blaine doesn't want Kurt having another panic attack without him there. Especially not in the shower.

Kurt nods slowly, and leans forward to press his lips to Blaine's. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll be quick and then you can keep your promise on cuddles." Kurt winks at him as he gently shoves Blaine out the door so he can actually clean up.

It's an understatement to say that Blaine is only a little nervous at Kurt's behavior now. It's not that Blaine is upset that Kurt is… giddy? Happy? Energized? That's all Blaine wants from Kurt. But in this situation, it's unsettling for Blaine.

He tries not to question it too much, letting Kurt cope in his own way as long as Kurt is not hurting himself. Blaine knows that Kurt is hurting emotionally, but there is no way to avoid that unless President Crazy actually got his shit together and took charge for once.

_No, _Blaine thinks harshly to himself. _You need to focus on Kurt. Don't let your frustrations take over. There are more important things._

Blaine runs his hands over his face as he makes his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge and letting his hands drop to his lap.

He honestly doesn't know what to do. A hurting sub — boyfriend… his boyfriend. A hurting boyfriend, a messed up country and he doesn't know how to handle anything. He's at a complete loss for the first time in five years.

Blaine groans softly as he falls back and rests his hands over his stomach as he listens to the gentle sound of the shower, the soft humming coming from his Kurt, and the hard, fast beating of his heart as he tries to contemplate what to do next.

He's so lost in thought that he doesn't hear the water turn off, he doesn't hear Kurt shuffling around the bathroom and bedroom. He doesn't even know Kurt is ready for the day until he feels a body against his side, and a head being pillowed on his chest as an arm rests over his stomach.

"Baby, don't scare me like that," Blaine says quietly with small laugh. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kurt says softly with an almost sigh as he nuzzles his cheek against Blaine's chest. "What were you thinking about?"

Blaine situates them so that he can have a firm hold around Kurt's shoulders so that they can be closer and it's his turn to sigh.

"Just stuff, baby. What do you want to do now? Anything you want."

"Mmm," Kurt hums softly as he turns a little so he's half on Blaine, his chin pillowed on his hands on Blaine's chest. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll forget everything that's happened this last week."

Blaine closes his eyes and swallows hard, trying to will his growing hard on away.

"Kurt, I want to… I do. I just don't think that's what you need right now," Blaine says softly, opening his eyes and running a hand through Kurt's soft hair. "I feel like I would just be taking advantage of you." He tries not to think about how carried away he got in the bathroom just ten minutes earlier.

Kurt nods a little and turns his head so his cheek is resting on Blaine's chest. "I just don't know what to do now, Sir," Kurt says softly, and Blaine is sure a new wave a tears is coming.

"I don't either, baby. But we'll take it one step at a time. How about you pop in a movie and I'll make us breakfast. We'll go from there."

Kurt nods again and Blaine runs a soothing hand over Kurt's back, cursing himself for making it sound like a command. It was going to be a long day, he realized. At least he saw that now instead of later when it would be too late.

They set words to actions, Kurt going to the living room to pick out a movie and Blaine sets to work on pouring Kurt's favorite cereal into two bowls. Blaine knows that Golden Crisp is Kurt's go to food when he's in a bad mood or needs cheering up.

_("When my mom died, my dad didn't know what to make me so he kept feeding me Golden Crisp. It's my comfort food. Next to Ben and Jerry's, of course," _Kurt had said so long ago with a smile).

Blaine sighs softly as he pours milk into each of the bowls, takes two spoons and carries the objects out to Kurt who is curled up in a ball as he watches previews pass on the screen.

"Hey sweetheart, here's some cereal," Blaine says as he hands Kurt his bowl. Blaine sits next to Kurt and smiles when his boyfriend backs up a little so they are touching, his back to Blaine's arm.

Blaine leans that extra inch and kisses the back of Kurt's neck before humming along to_ Someday My Prince Will Come _as the previews continue to play.

"What movie did you pick?"

"_Sound of Music. _It's a classic," Kurt says quietly. Blaine notes how Kurt doesn't mention that it's the one he and his mom watched all the time when his mom got sick with breast cancer.

They finish their food right when Maria comes out and twirls in a circle before singing and Blaine smiles when he loops his arms around Kurt's stomach, situating them so that Kurt is fully against Blaine's chest, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ears as Kurt rests his hands on Blaine's.

"I love you, too."


End file.
